Most Beautiful Sound
by dragonryder622
Summary: Everyone in Glee Club thought that Rachel's favorite sound was a Broadway showtune. Turns out they were wrong


**So, I JUST got into Glee (yes, I know it's been around for almost two years, but whatever!) anyways…I was just watching it yesterday and this idea popped in my head! I REALLY like it, and I hope you all do too :]**

"Okay! New assignment you guys! The most beautiful thing you have ever heard. It can be anything. A song…a poem….anything in the world. And you have to stand up here and tell us all why you think it's beautiful. It's due Monday, so make sure you get to work on it this weekend." Mr. Schuester said as he wrote the word "_BEAUTY_" on the white board.

Rachel Berry bit her lip and started thinking of this she thought were beautiful. Herself, of course. Finn wasn't beautiful….more adorable then anything. Singing was beautiful, but they were all in Glee club, so they knew that already. The bell rang and she gathered her things and without waiting for Finn she walked out of the classroom. She heard him calling through the crowd,

"Hey, Rachel! Rachel wait! Wait up babe." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when he finally got to her and held out his hand for her books. She handed them to him and sighed, leaning into his warm side.

The walked down the hallway, still earning the stares of their classmates, though they had been dating for nearly two months. Finn's huge presence in the hall parted the crowd like the Red Sea. When they reached his locker she looked up at her boyfriend and said,

"So, what do you think you're going to do for the assignment? I mean, it's due on Monday, and its Friday." With a smile he looked down at her and said softly,

"Well I was thinking about do something with you." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor, avoiding her eyes. With a smile she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. She placed her hands on his chest and said,

"That's really sweet Finn. So, listen. Do you wanna come over tonight? My dads are going to the opera, and won't be home for a while." She bit her lip playfully and he nodded vigorously. Smiling she said,

"Good. I have to get to class." He leaned down and kissed her once more before walking down the hall. She sighed and walked to math in a haze. The day passed slowly, until the final bell rang, and she was free for the weekend.

Walking home on the warm spring afternoon she didn't plug into her Ipod like she normally did, instead she listened to the sounds around her, searching for the beauty. She heard the birds chirping, the spring breeze through the trees. It was all beautiful, and she just couldn't decide.

When she walked in her front door her dads were in the living room, comparing ties for their night out. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to grab a snack and went to her room, switching her radio on.

Almost an hour passed before her one dad, Henri, came in and said,

"Alright sweetie. Your dad and I will be gone for the better part of the night. Don't wait up for us. Love you Rachel." He kissed her cheek and she heard their car leave the driveway. She smiled and started writing an essay for English. When she looked at the clock it read 7:24 pm. Finn should be over soon.

She went into her bathroom and freshened up, spritzing on some of the perfume that she knew Finn liked. As she applied a light layer of lip gloss she heard Finn's truck pull up, and she smiled, running downstairs and opening the door.

He was standing there, holding a daisy and looking absolutely perfect. He walked in and looked down at her, holding out the daisy. She took it and said,

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Holding out her hand she took his and pulled him upstairs. He sat on her bed and she smiled, pulling herself closer to him by his shirt. Their lips met in the middle, and Rachel gasped when he pulled her down next to him.

His eyes were soft as he kissed her, worshipping her like the goddess she was to him. She weaved her fingers in his hair and smiled as he planted gentle kisses along the nape of her neck. He knew that was the one thing that drove her completely crazy.

With a soft tug she brought his face, and lips, back up to her. Capturing them she bit his bottom lip gently, appreciating the low groan that escaped his throat. Smirking he let his tongue sweep over her lips, and pushed through them, exploring her mouth.

They wrestled for the better part of a minute, until she pushed him away, trying to catch her breath. He moved back to her neck, sucking on her collarbone and smiling when he heard her moan. Her hands moved to her hoodie's zipper, which she undid, and he peeled off her shoulders, leaving her in only a tight tank top.

She smiled at him and reached down to start pulling up his t-shirt, throwing it to the side when it was finally off. Their kisses became more heated, more needing as more of their skin touched, and soon they were so close that they couldn't have been mistaken for two people is someone else saw them. It was as though they were glued together. Finn rolled so that Rachel was straddling his hips and kissing him with all the fervor she possessed in her tiny body, her short nails digging into his chest lightly.

After about ten minutes of intense kissing she leaned down and kissed him softly, the lust slowly draining out of their kisses, as they simply enjoyed their time together. He rolled them, gently, and hovered over her. He leaned down and as he planted soft kisses on her face and neck her whispered,

"I love you, Rachel Berry." She smiled and pulled him back up and looked into his eyes and said,

"Me too. I love you Finn Hudson." He smiled and kissed her once more before pulling her close to his chest, tucking her small body into his. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, her ear laying on him. He was combing his fingers through her hair lightly, and she sighed, listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. It was lovely, a thumping, even sound. The song of life, and his was singing to her.

Suddenly she knew what she was going to do for her project, and as soon as Finn left that evening she opened her laptop and plugged in her Ipod. She searched the internet for what she needed, and when she found it she couldn't wait until Monday's class so she could share.

**FinchelFinchelFincehl ****;]**

On Monday in Glee club after nearly everyone had gone Mr. Schuester turned to Rachel and said,

"So, Rachel. Would you like to go? You're the only one left." She nodded and pulled her Ipod out of her bag, and went to the stereo in the front of the room. She heard Santana faintly say,

"Probably show tunes. God, can't Manhand's pick something that we all like for once?" And heard Britany and Qiunn giggle. Rolling her eyes she pulled a chair to the middle of the room and said,

"Close your eyes, and just listen." Everyone did, and she went to press the PLAY button. It was quiet for a few moments, until you could just start to pick out a faint, rhythmic thumping. It picked up speed and volume until it was the regular pace of a normal human heart. Rachel herself closed her eyes and listened to it, the beating of life. It was, in short, the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

It was about a two minute tape, and when it was finished everyone looked at Rachel with more compassion and understanding then she had ever seen. Mr. Schuester came up and said,

"Well Rachel, why don't you tell us why you the picked that." She stood and smoothed the front of her skirt before saying,

"Well obviously that was the sound of a heart beating. That is one of the mist beautiful sounds to me. We're in Glee Club, so it's obvious that we love singing and songs. The beating of a heart is kind of the song of life to me." She unplugged her Ipod and went to sit next to Finn again. When the bell rang Finn and she walked down the hallway to her locker. He held her books and said,

"That was amazing Rachel. And really deep too." She smiled and said,

"Well it's just too bad that I couldn't get a recording of your heartbeat, 'cause that was what inspired me, and it is the most beautiful sound in my world." He smiled down at her and said,

"That's good, because you are the most beautiful thing in my world. Whether you're talking, or singing, or just being around me." She blushed and dropped her head down, avoiding his eyes. His hand was warm under her chin as he pulled it up. With soft eyes he leaned down and met her own eager lips with his, covering them right in the middle of the school hallway.

When they finally pulled apart she smiled and he wrapped an arm around her waist, walking with her to French class. They were each other's inspiration, and that was enough for them.

**Dawh. I really liked the idea for this, and I hope I did my own idea justice. I LOVE glee, so there will be more one-shots, and MAYBE a multi-chapter. Idk yet. But leave me some reviews, 'cause I am a total review whore and love them, and I shall try to post something else for all my lovelies.**


End file.
